Save Me Voldemort
by roses-for-Sessho-maru
Summary: It's October 31st, 1997. Seventeen years of life and I feel like I've lived forty. I've tried to talk to some of the professors but they just send me on my merry way. Remus and Sirius see me as my father. HPLV COMPLETE


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the other characters.

Why must everything I do have to be chosen for me? Does the old fool not realize that he's already lived his life? I know I'm just a pawn to him but I'd like to live before I have to face my destiny. It seems like whatever I do Dumbledor is always telling me that it's wrong.

Can I not have just one day to be Harry, just Harry? I'm tired of being The-Boy-Who-lived or James Potter's son. No one truly knows Harry Potter because no one has taken the time to find out. The only one I've told everything to is Moaning Myrtle. She listens to everything I have to say and I listen to her. She tells me everything that happens in Hogwarts that no living person could know. All portraits are told to report to Dumbledor, the ghosts are told the same.

It's October 31st, 1997. Seventeen years of life and I feel like I've lived forty. I've tried to talk to some of the professors but they just send me on my merry way. Remus and Sirius see me as my father. Snape is the only one that I haven't talked to. I don't truly wish for him to know because I don't want to be ridiculed. I plan on leaving the wizarding world in a few months, once this year is over. I don't care if Voldemort is dead or not.

They haven't even begun to train me. I've been training myself in The Chamber of Secrets with everything down there. I've touched everything that the wizarding world has ever researched. Does Dumbledor think that a man who has fifty years on me is going to stick with spells, curses and hexes learned in school? I can only think that he doesn't want me to live so that Voldemort can change the world the way he wants it.

I can make it easy for the pair of them and just end my life. Go down to The Chamber and it will all be over. No one would find me and only Voldemort will know that I've been killed The rest of the world will think that I've just given up. I could send a letter to Voldemort so he can show the world that I am truly gone. It's not like anyone would care.

I'd be able to go on my terms and Dumbledor could choke on his lemon drops for all I care. There has to be a way that I'll go on my own terms and not have to go at such a young age. There is only one way that I could think is to write Voldemort and tell him I'll stay out of his way, if I got a chance to live without someone telling me what to do.

It has been a week since I've written to Voldemort and I've yet to get a response beak. Is there a way it could have been intercepted? Could Dumbledor have gotten it instead? Hedwig arrived with a letter, I didn't recognize the writing so I wonder if it could be Voldemort.

_Dear Potter,_

_In response to your letter, I will leave you alone as long as you stay out of my way._

_Lord Voldemort._

I couldn't believe that Voldemort was going to let me go just like that. Thank Merlin, I didn't want to fight or die. I have two months left until I graduate and the NEWTS are coming up. I'm glad I don't have to worry about Voldemort too. Dumbledor on the other hand was still a worry I had. What could I do to get him off of my back? If I disappear he'd just come after me.

_Dear Voldemort,_

_Is there anyway that I could join you as your equal without having to actually fight? I need a way to get Dumbledor off my back. I'll stay with you and do anything you could ask of me as long as I don't have to fight._

_Harry Potter._

It was the day of graduation when Voldemort finally got back to me. Telling me to meet him after graduation in The Chamber of Secrets. By the time I reached the Chamber I had snapped at thirty people.

"Potter, it's about time you made it. I was wondering if your letters had been a ploy. After all why would you want to join me?"

"No ploy, I just want out of Dumbledor's grasp. I know you can do that so here I am."

"Come along than and we'll get going to Riddle Manor." The two of us spent the next five months getting to know each other. I helped Voldemort with strategies. I no longer had to worry about Dumbledor as Voldemort had killed him. I wanted to help Voldemort in some other way. He had helped me get away from Dumbledor, I couldn't believe he helped me.

I know my feelings for Voldemort have changed. I tried to deny it at first but I now know that I love him. But how do you tell a dark lord that you love him? It took three weeks before Voldemort walked in on me talking about how I loved him.

"You love me?" I jumped as I heard him behind me. I spun around only to have him catch me as I fell.

"Yes I do. Please don't make me leave. I won't be in your way but it would kill me to have to leave now."

Voldemort leaned in and kissed me. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip causing me to gasp. We fought for dominance before he ran his hands over my sides. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck.

**_Scene deleted_**

Tom has the heir that we've been talking about for the last nine months. I've just given birth to out twins. A baby boy Alexander Tomas Riddle and our baby girl Kristen Lilian Riddle. I have given up on the Potter name continuing as I'd rather Tom's line live on. We are going to be bonded in a month and the twins will be held by Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. Severus has been on the dark side all along. I can barely wait until I can drop the Potter name and join the rest of my family as a Riddle.


End file.
